Azula Inazuma
by snowflow14
Summary: Hurt, betrayed, and imprisoned Azula searches for a new path. Prison break.
1. Chapter 1

**Azula Inazuma**

It began with a wave creeping over the lakeside than a rattling of chains and howls of despair. This prisoner was considered crazy, as well as excessively violent.

But when she was fourteen her parents did little to improve her mental stability at such a young age. Her father was a first rate evil mastermind whose first major scheme killed several thousand people and would have killed more had he not been stopped.

Her mother was kind, but only to her son. In her mind her only daughter was a monster. However this was an accurate assessment of her child.

But she held no sway over how her daughter in the way of help. If anything her words served to aggravate her.

The girl had ruled her only friends with fear until they hated her, her reward came in the form of betrayal at her most desperate time.

By age fifteen she had completely lost her mind.

Lonely tortured and thralled by her own thoughts a conscious mind with more holes than their supposed peace bringers words.

Azula opened her eyes her mind burning with memories, betrayal and hate. Anger consumed her eyes blurring her vision.

The feeling subsided and she was left staring blankly at her prison cell walls through holes in a metal mask.

However below her chi burned in a furnace of white flames as her soul was engulfed by the essence of the lightning she hurled. Her body convulsed rubbing her skin raw around her shackles'.

She felt her ragged hair push against the top of the mask as static oozed from her eyes, strands tangled downward trying to free themselves from her head cage.

She lay sprawled over a rectangular slab of three inch thick steel that was supposed to be her bed.

The front of her cage consisted of a tight mesh work of crisscrossing metal bars; with a tiny port of the bottom for the passage of food. Behind it rested several more inches of stone wall.

She kicked her feet and hands up rattling her chains with a pessimistic optimism fed from the possibility of her jailers getting sloppy.

However her feet and hands were encased in metal cast cages linked to the walls limiting her mobility to only a few feet in any direction. Their carelessness, well she would need more than that to free herself.

She sucked in a tight breath through her mask; any attempts at fire bending through it would lead to back feed and her face melting.

She felt the itch of her damaged skin around her hands and arms where the metal had melted scars into her skin.

Despair ate at her mind; her resolve began to twist and writhe like an injured dragon.

"The fools! Locking me up like a criminal, the TRAITORS!" the bottom hatch wiggled than opened as the guard reached his hand through with a bowl clasped in his hand.

His hand left than came back setting a straw inside the greenish blue liquid. The assembly sat on the floor a foot inside Azula's range.

She wriggled over and after a few attempts she was able to get the straw inside her masks breathing hole. It smelled like seaweed and bone marrow. It was salted correctly with a rich texture which insinuated a variety of ingredients.

Azula sucked it up as quickly as she could manage. Moments after finishing the hand returned to take the bowl away.

She was fed every two hours in this way from 6.a.m to 8.p.m. after eight they shut the light out and extinguished the hall flames.

Azula was immersed in darkness, with methods of escape chugging trough her mind.

She had tried melting the metal from the inside of her hand locks but the metal burned her.

Lightning would be more damaging if it flowed the wrong way down the metal. She pondered methods of disentangling herself. She blinked and tapped her hand shackles together.

 _Maybe?_

The idea stuck.

Humans have natural electrical pulses from the heart and brain to the body, but her issue was overloading her system. She couldn't let herself end up crispy or cooked.

She smashed her hands together until she felt the metal begin to magnetize. She stood up and drew in her arms circling in small swings she sent current through the metal.

In seconds it started dripping away from her the crystalline grains expanded until Azula broke the brittle hand cases.

She sent lightning through her toes using her bed as a ground she melted her foot constraints away.

She clutched the brittle metal and broke her chains. She grabbed a chunk of chain and melted it in tiny streams in the shape of a wrench.

Azula reached behind her head feeling the nuts screwed in tight she fingered the size for her hand crafted wrench. After a few minutes of cooling she could touch her wrench.

She jammed it into the nuts and jerked sending each one spinning; she squirmed frantically and ripped the seal of the mask tearing it down the seam.

Azula recalled the sensation of low power lightning, joining her hands she pressed both against the mesh. This completed the current; she watched in delight as the matrix of bars melted away smoking.

She threw her head back and laughed a cold burbling chuckle resembling the sounds of breaking ice water.

Her heart beat accelerated as blue flames circled her fists and mouth. She crouched down on all fours and careened down the narrow earth halls. She passed the guard, frying his brain and heart with a swipe of her fingers. He went down twitching.

She circled the hall until she arrived back at her cell. There was no door.

She crammed her hair behind her head and looked down at her beaten clothes; she wore tatters of her old Fire Nation garb. She leaned forward her hair falling back in her face.

She circled her fingers and pointed straight above her sending a frequency of electricity capable of blasting rock away fizzing and chewing its way skyward. She felt electrical pulses of fish hearts above her.

 _Fish?_

They were healthy and swimming away from her. The ceiling broke open sending hundreds of thousands of gallons of water down on top of Azula.

She chuckled to herself

"Those fools can't keep me with a puny splash of water." Any fish left behind became sucked into a vortex of rubble and electromagnetic iron filled water.

Azula insulated herself with a layer of flame; building a steam barrier until she started floating upwards. She inhaled the last of the air in her barrier and swam for the light above her.

Seconds ticked by still swimming up, two minutes later her ears popped. At four minutes her breath felt like a deflating cavern within her vison blurred.

She struggled up kicking frantically through the last twenty feet of water. Five minutes passed.

Her limbs refused to move; her mind to oxygen deprived to command them. Her eyes closed as she went limp still trying to hold her breath.

Ten minutes passed Azula floated steadily up wards. There was no way she was dying like this drowning _pathetic,_ drowning was for the common folk.

She forced her remaining air into her arms and legs propelling herself out of the water.


	2. Chapter 1 continued

She broke through the surface gasping for air. Barely keeping her head above water she glanced at her surroundings.

The nearest shore was a mile and a half away from her location she waited slowly working the feeling back into her limbs and extremities until she felt strong enough to tread water with only her legs. She kicked hard bringing her chest and hands above water.

She ignited two raging jets of blue flame from her hands and focused them into narrow streams. Her body rose out of the water like an avenging witch.

Her fire nation prison outfit hanging by loose tatters. Billowing clouds of foul smelling steam coursed around her midsection. Her eyes alight with fury and rage; her lips crimson gate to hell. She huffed out sparks and blue embers through her nose and spat licks of blue fire from her mouth.

Her feet skimmed the tops of small waves as she steadied herself. Two more jets screamed out of her feet setting her a few feet above water. She floated a moment scanning the shore for enemies.

Or peasants, they were just as bad; Always spreading secrets and rumors about her calling her nasty things. But she knew she could hear them.

Azula brought her hands back to her sides and set her feet slightly behind her midline. Tipping forward she propelled herself towards the beach.

Her capturers appeared before her mind's eye. A band of earth kingdom rangers, she counted ten of them before she was hit by nearly fifty darts barbed and dipped in neurotoxin.

In seconds she was completely immobile. They carried blowguns with multiple chambers and some sort of air sack on their backs. They bagged her and sent her to the earth kingdom.

When the toxins had finally worn off it left her nerves extremely sensitive; every sensation she felt was amplified.

However her energy channels had expanded and her sensitivity combined with control allowed her to bend Lightning is ways previously impossible for her. She gained the ability to bend better than any other lighting bender Iroh included.

" Uncle lost his edge." She chuckled a rare happy moment for her. She dumped it though she had no use for happy thoughts in her current state.

She remembered the humiliation of rotting in a cell for two years. How long had it been in the asylum? She couldn't remember. She recalled being sixteen around the time she was locked up.

"How long?" She breathed

"How much time did they steel from me?" she knew it was too long five years had passed in a blur of twisted images as the Avatar set up shop in her Palace. She estimated she was a little over twenty years old now.

"It's not as if did anything terrible to them, all I did was burn a few of their towns. ROTTEN MAGGOTS!" _You all deserve to burn._

She recalled seeing her father before she escaped the first time from the asylum. Her mother's letters had done her no good. Not even her words could sway Azula. _She had always said I was a monster_

She hated her mother, for being soft, for being weak, for becoming a commoner. No better than animals.

At least animals complained less. She hated her for loving Zuzu instead of her she despised her brother for joining the other side.

Mai's betrayal burned its way through her mind. Ty-lee had turned just as easily. Her brother, mother and childhood friends gone, with no way of scaring them back to her. Her throne was being occupied by the Avatar and his Hench friends.

She felt alone. Not that she needed anyone. She was the only person she could trust.

Azula shut the flames off and collided with the cold sand of the beach her insides writhing; convulsing like a coiling snake she lay down with her back against the sand.

The waves lapped at her feet sizzling every time they touched her.

She needed to be loved, cared the essence of her soul she wanted it.

Not like a child it was far too late for that, but to be sincerely loved; loved with actions not words to be touched without being betrayed; to be open. But who would love her?

 _Who could love a monster?_

Her mind settled as she calmed down. It slowly came to grips with what she was up against.

Her enemies were united. That was how she had been taken down; even though she had challenged only Zuko to a dual she couldn't resist a shot at that water bender.

She knew her state of mind was not right then either. Had she been sane she wouldn't have been jailed.

Now seven years after the Avatars takeover and she was lost next to some obscure earth kingdom mountain in the middle of nowhere. She rubbed her wrists, still raw from the chains. She rolled over on her stomach and propped her body up with her hands.

She threw up metallic steamy ooze. Her stomach wrenched, forcing the last of the swallowed lake water out.

She gasped for air and slowly stood up feeling slightly better. In the midst of her internal storm she felt a tendril of energy arc out of a nearby cave.

She walked barefoot towards the mouth of the cave. Several small rodents scurried towards the safety of the trees up the beach.

She noticed a collection of berry buses and small animals; hawk cats and fox badgers stared at her from the trees. Questioning her with annoyed intrusive staring.

Azula felt an electrical current pulse out from the inner wall of the cave.

She sent strands of lightning from her fingers feeling her way towards the back wall. She felt a considerable amount harmonic disruption. Intrigued she came closer to the source.

In front of her small stone cones stuck out of the wall filled with a web of electrical arcs and flashes.

The power jumped and sank from tickle at the touch to instant death. Now only a few feet from the event horizon she heard whispers from the wall. It seemed to be in another language.

Azula stretched her sensors into the stone cones. The static cleared and she heard a female voice cursing avidly after what sounded like a series of small pops and a few seconds of fizzling.

She picked up the words

"Pastries" and "Bloody Monkey butt!" than "Crudy Cyber Junk!"

"Tech, my flaming ass!"

I occurred to Azula that this person had just found out the hard way how incompetent her suppliers were. This was a feeling she knew very well. Her own family, friends and servants couldn't be relied on for anything.

Much less the plebs that were supposed to be high level earth benders; she had them banished.

"Fools the lot of them!" she realized she had said this out loud.

The cursing that had barely entered her thoughts stopped suddenly. Instead a slightly calmer tone of voice traveled through the wall.

"Hello, Is someone there? Azula burned through a few responses before answering.

"Yes, my name is Azula Inazuma, the rightful queen of the earth and fire nations. I empathize with you as I have had a number of useless and incompetent underlings screw me over."

"Well Azula, you must be miserable, and in need of company. My name is Hyper Overdrive Queen of the Void and Empress of the stars!" Azula was relieved to talk to someone on the same level of power as her. This person seemed a lot like herself.

"Hyper, how can I hear your voice?" she heard Hyper inhale.

Hyper looked down at her smoking fuse box. She tapped her forehead; a spark caught her attention form the corner of her eye. The time space navigation processor was heating up.

Hyper checked the side monitor, no visual. But the audio came through clear. Hyper rummaged around in her pocket for a moment, she produced a chip similar to the one heating up. She kissed it and plugged it in the adjoining slot.

A light above the chip stopped blinking red and switched to green. Ten terabytes of processing power every second per chip and it was still feeling warm.

Hyper switched on another monitor and started a trace on Azula's location.

"Come on baby find me Azula's planet. She almost hissed it as she typed in the activation codes.

A 3D projection appeared on the table behind her. It displayed the Milky Way Galaxy. Hyper it was an alternate galaxy with a separate version of earth.

Hyper connected a second chip. She had built these herself as of now she could transport herself and ship anywhere within six dimensions without getting stuck or lost in a paradox of realities.

Hyper herself was a tad insane and at times displayed multiple personalities.

She attributed this to her getting caught in the fifth dimension without her navigation software.

The side effects being her personalities and selves from three different dimensions fusing into one body merging her mental and physical but leaving her with three spirits, wills and souls to take up the space of one.

Often her separate selves would take over resulting in her knowing things she had never learned such as the solution to returning to three dimensions unharmed; this was known by Hyper Dimensional as she called herself in her own head. The other parts identified themselves as:

Hyper Queen of the Void,

Hyper Overdrive, and

Hyper Bind. She totaled at four personalities and was now extremely careful while writing up her code for inter dimensional travel.

She had learned the hard way, so to avoid further mistakes she had each member of herself vote before she programed her transporter.

Hyper called for a vote as to whether or not she should meet Azula. The verdict was three in favor one undecided; apparently too tired to care about anything but mind napping.

Hyper tuned back to the microphone.

"Azula?" the signal seemed a bit worse. On Azula's end the stones glowed red.

"Yes, What's going on?" Hyper looked down at her audio link. It was drooping on the verge of becoming a puddle of wire smoke and plastic.

"Azula! Wherever you are, don't move I'm coming over!" Azula felt the anxiety in Hyper's voice through her mind. She stayed put.

Hyper unplugged the audio link before it melted to the console; she shoved it inside a cooling gel packet and ran toward the main door of the control room. She diverted all power to transportation and life support systems.

Ducking under a floor panel she dug around a few cells of chips. She opened the Spacial Manipulation drive and activated 7th dimensional mapping with her USB key.

She giggled at her own genius, than hauled herself into the Jump-Box, lasers scanned her and flashed red than green. The floor rose a level in a jerk of pressure sending Hyper to the capsule chamber.

She lay down on her back inside the chamber as it closed. She accelerated her breathing. Black goo filled the chamber completely she inhaled several breaths before she felt her body shift.

Azula stared at the cones; the sparking had died.

Suddenly she felt pain in her neck and head.

She screamed flailing and convulsing as her body seized and relaxed in spurts. Space time began bubbling like an overheated water cauldron.

A sharp ringing assaulted her ears causing blood to trickle from her mouth and nose; her vision compounded and bent several hundred ways. Time bent completely and a pressure wave expanded outwards.

Azula could see her Emotions as a separate part of herself; in a different face she looked at herself than she collapsed in a fold of space inside her.

Her mind was frantically trying to fend off memories of Katara binding her with chains. Beside her Mai and Ty-Lee held her still.

It burned like molten iron pushing through her skull. Her nerves felt the pain but never shut down; they increased the sensation of pain as their tendrils spread from the excess of power, and her bodies order to feel more; caused by her nerve failure, due to the toxin.

In a process of defensive heling Azula's body had taken it upon itself to kick her feels into ludicrous mode.

She stayed conscious experiencing every second, every moment of excruciating pain. Her skin began dripping blue drops of liquid flame. It eased down her body like acid rain. She felt someone reach out to her.

Hyper held out a hand picking Azula up. Five minutes later the transfer was complete.

Hyper stood next to Azula who was huddled into a ball to her left; the pain was gone and her head stopped pounding. She wiped the blood from her nose and mouth.

She sat there shaking for ten minutes breathing fast through her nose puffing out flames and smoke.

She had seen Toph that earth bending girl crushing her with a mountain and looking at her with vicious gray eyes. Aang had sent her into a hurricane.

Slowly she claimed her breathing. Feeling strangely calm and peaceful; this lasted for a few seconds until Hyper broke into her serenity.

"Hey, Azula you still with it? Azula?" Hyper helped her up before she could respond.

"Pastries! Girl you look like polished shizz!" Azula wasn't sure what Shizz was whatever polishing. It did she didn't really want to know what she looked like.

Hyper took her silence as an opportunity to explain.

"Shizz is a rare mineral found in certain ice planets its blue." Azula nodded slowly.

Whatever she looked like she felt like a herd of rhinos just trampled over her for a few hours.

Azula felt a breeze blow in form the mouth of the cave. Shivering slightly she looked down. Her fire nation uniform was less than dust.

Hyper followed her gaze. She smirked Azula had some nice abbs.

She dug through the bag on her back and pulled a pair of her clothes out of a small tube. She untwisted the platinum etched nano fiber midi shorts from there bind and handed them to Azula.

She took them, slipping them on while Hyper searched for a good top.

A moment later Hyper produced a tank top with the pattern of a grand fractal on either shoulder. Azula tugged it over her head.

The fabric was soft whatever it was. It breathed well, and fit just right. Azula stared at Hyper with a look of confusion and surprise.

"What am I wearing?" Hyper closed her bag after pulling a set of blades from her bottomless bag. She looked up extremely amused.

"Well, Azula that is a self –fitting outfit I developed out of tiny machines made from titanium and Sheep wool cells. I call it Nano Armor 4.0" Azula stared at her in deep dismay like she was speaking French to a deaf person.

Hyper put her hands through Azula's Hair. She selected a portion and sliced it off. Several cuts and slashes later Azula had neck length hair layered with bangs around her eyes.

The black color of her hair seemed to have become darker with the exception of several blue streaks of hair running down her bangs and around her ears.

Azula looked at her reflection in a small pool of water inside the cave. The fear in her eyes was gone replaced by a calm strength of mind and a confident look.

She felt better. As if her insanity had been flushed away with her anger; she was no longer bitter at her enemies, however she carried a certainty she would help them die early in a horrible way. At that she smiled, she turned to Hyper laughing.

"Thank you Hyper."

Hyper nodded and looked at her time piece. Her attachment timer was downward of one minute.

She smiled and gave Azula a hug.

"Glad I could help. I have to go now but I'll see if I can visit for longer next time; until than get a boyfriend or something and learn how to hug right got it?" Azula nodded.

She backed away from Hyper Holding her hand up with her pointer and pinky down with her index and middle finger up.

After ten more seconds Hyper vanished in a bubble of shrinking space time.

Azula exited the cave but she came out with a lush green swamp in front of her.

"What the Freak!" Azula stared at the swamp looking for anything familiar. Above her a forest had grown and the mountain was half its size.


	3. City-Education

Time is amusing, yet it is no joke. Bits of glass rolled between Azula's fingers as she sat against her wicker chair while resting her wok hat just over her eyes. Her shade stand was set up just outside a small earth kingdom village. Minutes ticked by as she watched the busy peasants slaving away in the fields. She chuckled, disturbing the layer of dust slowly collecting over her hat.

Her new clothes breathed well in the heat and kept her relatively cool against the blazing heat of the golden sun. She shifted in her seat. Her ass was getting sore.

She stood up leaving her stolen chair where it sat melded to the sand. Azula curved left avoiding the town continuing instead for the ridge than the city behind it.

Standing on the outskirts of higher civilization she watched the nobles and common folk scramble about in their business. Market day. Raised prices on goods, bartering and shaming for a better price. She smelled pleasant aromas but it was all ghastly peasant food. Miserable wretches!

Making me smell their food and expecting me to buy it. Disgusting. But the smell made her stomach growl. She clutched her midsection trying to remember when she last ate.

She had to find something edible. She found herself missing the food in prison; even if it was most likely all mush and weeds.

Walking through the bustling crowds she saw buyers snagging goods as they argued the price lower, merchants having their show girls empty the buyers' pockets and petty criminals taking whatever remained inside the emptying purses.

Azula caught a conversation being discussed by two officials.

"You hear what happened to the Avatar, the cities secret service are hunting for an escapee."

"Yeah, he threw a fit when he heard the former psycho queen had got free. Then he orders the Dye Lee to track her down."

Azula raised an eyebrow in surprise. She was still wanted after all. They wanted her locked up, but it was enough. Her hands found some scrolls and food while the merchants were well distracted; the goods went into her newly lifted bag with some extra food and a skin of water.

Fifty steps then she was out of the market, five hundred more and she was out of the city. She followed a mountain trail winding along streams and meadows. Animals would stand on their hind legs and watch her until she left the area.

She had heard the Avatar would be visiting her brother in the upcoming weeks and staying for a month or so. Plenty of time to plan, enough time to kill. Excellent. But she would have to make it through the De-Boo forest.

The natives whispered stories of it being haunted, filled with ghosts and spirits of long dead ancestors. She stopped just outside the haunted forest. The air was filled with blue light, creatures crawled and scratched their way to the edge to see her. They waited for her to enter. Hissing and squealing accompanied her as she moved through the eerie woods.

Azula felt hundreds of eyes on her. But that's all they did; watching her as she wove her way through the trees. They floated after her until she reached the middle of the timberland. They surrounded her, yet they bore nothing but empty faces and pale blue bodies.

"Why are you in my way?" Azula stared at them almost snarling with indignation. The spirts, ghosts and ghouls wavered at her voice.

"You look curious to us." Azula crossed her arms. Waiting for them to explain.

"You have four spirits inside you. But they are all your own. Yet they are not. How did this come about?"

Azula recalled her run in with Hyper. She felt as though her mind had been doubled twice; maybe her spirit had been affected in a similar way. She didn't feel crowded on the inside. She felt like she had more potential for power, they had only to be developed to be useful.

Azula smirked. She had something the spirits wanted. The Crowd of Spirits moaned and growled at her.

"She mocks us!"

"Disrespectful girl!"

"Give us your souls!" Azula crackled with green light laughing.

"You're not worthy of my souls. Plebs, you pathetic whiffs of steam are nothing to me."

Azula brushed past the ghost wall like a curtain. They didn't follow. Instead they each returned to their favorite part of the forest to wait for the next weary traveler. The four spirited human continued on reaching the next city by nightfall.

Roads and paths ran in straight lines up and down the city with buildings rising high above them, banners with strange symbols flapped in the light breeze. In the center stood a building higher than any other in the city. In large green letters outlined in white painted over the front section of the middle floor was the name of the structure:

 **GRANDMASTER UNIVERSITY OF BENDING**

Azula heard shouting in a nearby courtyard. The voices emanated from a few hundred feet to her left. Walls ten feet high surrounded what looked like a dueling arena. Or perhaps a practice area. She found the gate. Watching through the iron bars as two males exchanged fists and flames in an attempt to better the other. Yet it seemed like a fairly even match. Neither party held the upper hand for more than a moment; when they had it they were too slow to finish the other.

Resting her hands on the bars she picked apart each opponents set of moves, motions and strikes thinking of a counter for each one. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice the boy leaning against the gate next to her. Until he tried to start some small talk.

"Pretty crazy huh?" no response.

"These guys are supposed to be the best fire benders in the school; they can't do anything but match each other." At that Azula noticed him; he had a cute face for a boy his age a tolerable nose and prying blue eyes.

"Well you see uh… whoever you are, they are just sparring. Within the last minute they could have killed each other five times. But they seem to enjoy fighting more than winning. Tasteless if you ask me." The boy blinked.

"Ah, whatever then. My names' you have a name, or should I just call you beautiful?"

Azula considered the fact her name was being pasted to markets and town centers throughout the united world. Having another name was reasonable. Beneficial even.

"Sure, when you're old and wrinkly I'll still be beautiful." Gillith crossed his arms.

"What makes you so sure I'll get old?" Azula set her hand on his chest feeling his hearts electrical discharge. Strong, heathy and powerful. His blood vessels were abnormally large, His chi paths had no blockage. He even had slightly bigger lungs then most adult males; bones like iron.

"You're strong and hard to break, why shouldn't you live a long life?" he stood there his eyes glued to hers.

"What if I die in battle?" Azula ran her fingers through his hair. Thick, soft, fairly deep roots. She hugged him running her hands down his spine; his nerves and connecting tissue to his skin were supple and strong. His brain was experiencing massive activity.

"Then you will have an honorable death in the service of you ruler." Azula finished her inspection and backed up a step.

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?" Gillith's eyes glazed over in thought. Then he uncrossed his arms throwing his hands up.

"Not anymore, she ran off with the leader of the water-bending team." Azula leaned forward examining his neck and chest muscles.

"Well that was stupid of her, obviously this girl has no taste whatsoever." Gillith grinned then bent over laughing.

"You know, I was starting to think the same thing! Tell me, Beautiful what's your story, how did you wind up in the Grand City of Education?" Azula although able to lie easily to him felt it would be somehow wrong. Maybe just a vague story; that should do the trick.

"I'm from the old Capitol, but after my mother died I decided to move on and I ended up here." So smooth so easy…so true.

"Old capitol eh, quite a ways from here. I feel for you that's a long road to travel. Sorry about your mother though that's rough." She held up a finger to his mouth.

"My mother did not need to die. Had she lived with us longer my life could have been very different? But I do appreciate the sentiment."


End file.
